onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Pero Pero no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Charlotte Perospero }} The Pero Pero no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn people into candy and eat them, as well as manipulate candy at will, making the user a . It was eaten by Charlotte Perospero. Etymology * is the Japanese onomatopoeia for licking. *In the English dub, it is called the Lick-Lick Fruit, coming from the action one would use to eat candy. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit allows the user to control and reshape candy to any form the user wants and make it move as if it was a mechanical construct, as shown when Perospero created a candy escalator that functions like a real one. Perospero is shown using his candy cane staff to direct his powers, but it is not known if it is necessary. Whether the user can produce candy or simply manipulate it is unknown. The candy he manipulates is edible, as he stated that the wedding guests could eat it when he was done with it. Perospero can bind his enemies with candy as he demonstrated on the Vinsmoke Family, and has enough strength to hold down the superhuman children of the family. It was also strong enough to form a wall that blocked cannon fire. In fact, this candy has been shown to be strong enough to hold down an entire moving castle. The candy conjured by the fruit's powers can melt after a certain time. Similarly, intense heat being applied with force can cause the candy to shatter. Other than that, the fruit is susceptible to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Perospero has displayed the fruit's powers by crafting an escalator out of candy during the opening of one of Big Mom's tea party. He also threatened to turn Caesar Clown into candy should the scientist fail to complete his gigantification research. He has been seen using hardened candy as a binding mechanism, including to restrain the Vinsmoke Family and to hold down Bege's Big Father. Techniques * : Perospero covers his opponents with candy. After three minutes, the candy will have filled the insides of the people who will turn into candy, effectively killing them. This technique was first used to threaten Caesar Clown in case he did not finish his Gigantification project. It was first seen used against Brook and Chopper as they tried to take back the Thousand Sunny. * : Perospero waves his candy cane and conjures a candy escalator that is both working and edible at the same time. It was first used to carry the Underworld Emperors to the rooftop of the Whole Cake Chateau, where Sanji and Pudding's wedding was being held. * : Perospero binds his target with candy. It was first used on the Vinsmoke Family and later on Bege's Big Father , but was only named when used on the Thousand Sunny to prevent the Sanji Retrieval Team from setting sail. * : Perospero creates a large wall of candy to block attacks. The wall is sturdy enough to block cannon fire from Capone Bege's Big Father. It was first used to protect Big Mom from Bege's attack. * : Perospero creates a giant iron maiden out of candy and attempts to encase his target in it. It was first used in an attempt to prevent the Sanji Retrieval Team from reaching the Thousand Sunny. However, it was destroyed by the flames and force from Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk before it could trap any of the Straw Hats. Trivia *Although it is non-canon, this fruit is very similar to Gasparde's Ame Ame no Mi, both can manipulate and somewhat produce candy. *The fruit bears similarities to Galdino's Doru Doru no Mi, as both fruits allow the user to produce and manipulate a substance that can be hardened, act mechanically, and cannot withstand heat or great amounts of impact. **Both Devil Fruit users are high-ranking members of a huge pirate organization antagonistic to the Straw Hat Pirates. External links *Amezaiku - A Wikipedia article about candy craft artistry. References Site Navigation es:Fruta Pero Pero ru:Перо Перо но Ми it:Pero Pero ca:Pero Pero no Mi fr:Pero Pero no Mi Category:Paramecia